Sharon Stewart
Sharon Stewart was a contestant on Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 14th place. Personality Sharon was shown to not care about the competition at all, often checking herself out in the mirror and not doing anything. This lead her to be one of the worst performers in the history of the how, and turned her entire team against her. Season 4 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Sharon was the tenth person to have her dish judged by Ramsay. What she made is unknown, but Ramsay told her that it was not up to scratch for Hell's Kitchen. During dinner service, Sharon was on the appetizer station. On the first ticket, she was pushed around a lot by Jen, who was calling her Barbie. When both of them gave a different time, Ramsay asked them who was running the station, which Jen answered that she was, but added that she was not trusting her that much. She became irritated by Jen's behavior. When she sent her first risotto, Ramsay told Sharon to taste it and said it had no seasoning. So, he asked her to start again, and she shifted some of the blame on her teammates. Moments later, she made one extra risotto than needed, which discouraged Ramsay. Later, she sent another attempt at her first risotto, but Ramsay found it too garlicky. He then has had enough and told her to go put some more makeup on, and Jen took the station over. Despite her terrible performance, the red team won the dinner service because they managed to send a few appetizers out after she switched place with Jen. Episode 2 The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up all the contestants while holding megaphones, and told them to get outside immediately. Arrived outside, they went through the garbage bags from the previous service to select every food from them, and sort them in big cylinders. When they got back in the kitchen, Ramsay introduced the 6 Ounce Halibut Challenge. During that challenge, Sharon was in charge of cutting the halibut pieces. She was nervous as she did not want to cut herself, and Jen was annoyed by her lack of skills, saying she had to tell her what to do. At one point, the score was tied at 41, and the red team lost after a tiebreaker. They were punished by prepping halibut for the next dinner service. During prep, Sharon showed her lack of knowledge, and Corey had to tell her everything she needed to do, and Christina declaring that the red team had a problem with her. During dinner service, she was on the meat station. One hour into service, Ramsay schooled her for having raw meat against cooked meat, and that she had to be gentle with her food. Christina became angry at her because if Sharon was screwing up on meat, she would screw up herself on fish. Then, Ramsay told the two of them to communicate as they were looking like Barbie twins. Ramsay also compared Sharon to be the female version of Hannibal Lecter when she was sticking her tongue out. He told her to stick it back in her mouth and concentrate. Moments later, she failed to keep up with the orders as she forgot a beef. Ramsay schooled her on her behavior, and asked her if she communicated with Christina, which she answered she did not. Ramsay eventually shut down both kitchens after a dish was sent back. The red team lost, and Corey was named "Best of the Worst". Sharon was not nominated by Corey, but Ramsay surprised everybody by eliminating her without nomination, for her second shocking service in a row. Ramsay stated that he cannot give her the reward job as he was not believing in her. During her exit interview, she felt that Ramsay did not like her from the start, but believed he had the wrong image of her and would not give up on her dream. Ramsay's comment: "Sharon clearly showed great attention to details. Unfortunately it wasn't for her cooking, it was for her makeup." Nomination history Trivia *She is the first contestant to be eliminated without nomination on the second episode of a season. *She is the third contestant and the first female, to be eliminated after Ramsay overruled initial nominations, following Gabe (Season 2), and Vinnie (Season 3). *She is the first member of the red team to get eliminated without being nominated. *After her appearance on the show, she became an Executive Chef. Quotes *"Just because I look pretty, it doesn't mean I can't cook. I like to look good while doing it, I don't think there's nothing wrong with that." *(After being eliminated) "I don't think Gordon liked me from the start. He just had the wrong image of me. But I'm not going to change anything about me. I'm not going to give up on my dream. I'll have my own restaurant one day. I'm a chef right now for a reason. I'm not going to give up." Category:Chef Category:Season 4 Category:Nevadans Category:14th Place Category:No Nominations